Chama o BOPE!
by Paula-chan
Summary: A Batalha das 12 casas com os homens do BOPE! Porque os rapazes de Bronze, não passam de moleques!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim aos seus respectivos donos. Por incrível que pareça, o BOPE também não (sorte deles!).

FanFic: Humor/OOC – A história possui linguagens CHULAS e IMPRÓPRIAS! Mas moderadas a medida do possível. Não quero tornar nada vulgar!

**Resumo**: A Batalha das 12 casas com os homens do BOPE! Porque os rapazes de Bronze, não passam de moleques!!!

**Obs:** Há passagens aqui existentes no filme.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Chama o B.O.P.E.!

Atena leva fatalmente uma flecha em um dos seus mamilos e cai semi-morta no chão de concreto. Os cavaleiros Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun se desesperam! Afinal, não estavam esperando tamanha deselegância por parte do Mestre do Santuário; estavam chocados e assustados!

Seiya: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiryu: Não se desespere Seiya! Saori ficará bem!

Seiya: Quem?! Eu to pouco me importando com a Saori! Acabei de lembrar que deixei a panela no fogo! Merda!!!!

Hyoga: É como estará à cozinha quando voltarmos.

Shun: Seiya você é um idiota! A Saori é idiota! Esse episódio é idiota! Essa roupa é idiota! E a cara de idiota que o Shiryu está fazendo esta me assustando!

Shiryu: Vá retocar maquiagem, barbie do pântano!

Hyoga: Vamos nos acalmar! A Saori foi agredida e aquele relógio descolado, com fogo está se apagando aos poucos. Se não agirmos rápido a Deusa pode morrer.

Todos olham para Hyoga com cara de "_E você está preocupado com isso por quê?..."._

Hyoga: Pensem bem. Se a criatura morrer botaram a culpa em nós! Já que fomos os últimos a estarem na presença dela... Pensem!... Somos de menores... Mas poderiam nos julgar como de maior e seriamos condenados à injeção renal!

Shiryu: Letal, Hyoga...

Shun: Mas isso é horrível!!!

Hyoga: Você concorda comigo, Shun?

Shun: Não! u.ú É a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi.

Seiya: Eu apoio o Shun! Hyoga você é bobo.

Shiryu: Calem a boca vocês dois! Parecem Rosa e Rosinha! Francamente... Enfim, o pato está certo em partes. Nós como cavaleiros de Atena temos que salva-la.

Seiya: Mas pra isso teríamos que subir as 12 casas!!

Shun: Será que não tem um elevador por aqui?

Hyoga: Shun solte a franga que você sempre reprimiu e comece a voar.

Shiryu: Ninguém vai soltar nada! Precisamos pensar num plano e rápido!

Seiya: Um... Dois... Três... Quatro...

Shun: O que você está fazendo Seiya?

Seiya: Nos contando.

Shun: Para?

Shiryu: Somos 4. Os cavaleiros estão em 12. Faça as contas, Shun.

Hyoga: Não! Isso demorará muito! Uma hora pro Shun tentar entender o que você disse, depois meia hora pra ele começar a contar e depois anos até que ele chegue num resultado!

Shun: ... Acho que não temos mais nada para discutir, Hyoga.

Shun diz e se afasta extremamente magoado.

Seiya: Pato; mandou bem! Toca aqui \o

Shiryu: Seiya não seja mais idiota do que já é! Hyoga vá se desculpar.

Hyoga: Não vou não!

Seiya: É isso ai! Esquece ele. Temos que nos concentrar em arranjar comida porque já está escurecendo e...

Shiryu: Seiya! Não seja ridículo! E enquanto a Saori?

Seiya: O que tem?

Shiryu: Ai meu Zeus! Por quê?!?! Por quê?!?!

Hyoga: Devemos pedir ajuda para invadir as 12 casas.

Seiya: Vamos pedir para os Jovens Titãs!!

Hyoga: claro Seiya! Brilhante idéia! Poderíamos avisar também a Pequena sereia!

Shiryu: Hyoga você consegue ser tão estúpido quanto o Seiya.

Hyoga: Eu estava sendo irônico, lagarto.

Seiya: Então o que faremos?!

Tatsume aparece e cobri o corpo da deusa com uma manta. Chorando abertamente pela... Por aquela coisa! E sendo observado pelos cavaleiros.

Shiryu: Tatsume, a onde esteve?

Tatsume: snif... fa-fazendo... co-coco...snif...snif...!!!

Hyoga: gota

Seiya: Eu to com a barriga inchada... Também to precisando fazer.

Shiryu: Parem com isso! Não é hora... Shun!!! Venha cá!!!

Shun se aproxima, passando reto por Hyoga e parando em frente à Shiryu.

Shiryu: Shun precisamos de ajuda se quisermos subir até as 12 casas.

Shun: Para quem pediremos ajuda?

Tatsume: Vocês todos são um bando de inúteis!!

Seiya: Há! Se ferrou! Isso que você disse não é nenhuma novidade!

Shiryu: Cala a boca, Seiya.

Tatsume: Eu... EU PRESENTI!!! VOCÊS NÃO PRESTAM PRA NADA!!! NAAAADAAAAA!!!!!

Hyoga: Eu sei nadar!!! E muito bem, obrigado.

Shiryu: ... Fui um cretino na minha vida passada! Só pode ser isso!

Shun: Tatsume, o que podemos fazer?

Tatsume: NÃO FAÇAM NADA!!! EU JÁ RESOLVI!

Seiya: Por que esse cara grita tanto?

Shiryu: Resolveu o que, Tatsume?

Hyoga: A conta do Shun...

Seiya: Ôrra, Shun...

Shun: O que quer dizer, Tatsume?

Seiya: Te deixou no vácuo, pato!

Tatsume: Eu ... Invoquei... O B.O.P.E!

Todos:... O QUE???

Neste instante estaciona dois automóveis totalmente pretos ao lado dos cavaleiros e deles saem três homens de cada carro. Todos, vestidos com uniformes pretos (pra combinar com o carro) e da mesma forma que havia o semblante de uma caveira na porta do veiculo, também havia em seus uniformes.

Saíram com cara de mau, carregando armas pesadas e sem pestanejar seguiam para as escadarias do santuário.

Seiya: Esperem! Nós vamos com vocês!!

Os cavaleiros correram para alcançá-los, mas são interrompidos pela a voz grave do Capitão Nascimento:

Cap. Nascimento: Vai subir ninguém! Vai subir ninguém! Fica todo mundo quietinho ai que não vai subir ninguém!

Shiryu:... Droga! O que faremos?!

Hyoga: O que acha de Jokempô? Shun quer jogar?

Shun volta a se afastar e se senta numa rocha próxima.

Seiya: Vou procurar comida!

Shiryu: Você não vai pra lugar nenhum! Temos que ficar aqui caso algo aconteça ao pessoal do B.O.P.E.

Hyoga se afasta e vai tentar conversar com Shun.

B.o.P.e.++++

Missão: Passar pela Primeira Casa.

Nome do Barraco: Casa de Áries.

Nome do Vagabundo: Mú.(?)

Descendentes criminais: Já esteve foragido.

_Casa de Áries._

Mú estava encostado num pilar apreciando a paisagem, curioso por ainda não ter sentido o cosmo dos cavaleiros de bronze. Mas que outra coisa poderia esperar?! São todos uns imprestáveis mesmo...

Falando em imprestável, precisava ver o que fazer com Kiki. Aquela _coisa_ começara a se apegar muito! Até o chamara de "pai" treino anterior! Que merda era aquela???Pai daquele projeto de Febem?! De jeito nenhum! Precisava dar logo um jeito naquilo senão... Puf!!!!!

Um dos soldados aparece por trás e lasca um pano com odor extremamente forte em meio ao nariz do ariano que desmaia rapidamente.

Os soldados sem dizer uma palavra esperam por um sinal de comando e são rapidamente respondidos. Missão cumprida, Cap. Nascimento faz gestos para seguirem com a estratégia. Em grego: _strategía_. Em latim, _estrategia_. Em francês, _stratégie_. Em inglês, _strategy_. Em alemão, _Strategie_. Em italiano, _strategia_. Em espanhol, _estrategia_...

B.o.P.e.++++

Missão: Passar pela Segunda Casa.

Nome do Barraco: Casa de Touro.

Nome do Vagabundo: Aldebaran.

Descendentes criminais: Nenhum. (suspeito)

_Casa de Touro_

Aldebaran estava sossegado comendo suas coxas de frango com farofa sentado na sala de estar, relembrando as praias do Brasil quando senti presenças se aproximarem... Sem cosmos! Rapidamente se levanta e vai para a entrada saber o que se passa.

Alguns degraus acima avista os homens do B.O.P.E se aproximarem e senti um arrepio gelado na espinha! Lembrava-se deles quando treinava golpes nos morros do Rio.

Mais que depressa tira a armadura e vestindo-se com roupas normais espera os homens entrarem em seu templo.

Neto: Pqp... Escadarias do c!!

Eles passam pelo Aldebaran e Neto meio ofegante manda ele levantar a camisa. O brasileiro mais que depressa obedece, tremendo!

Aspirante: Tudo certo por aqui capitão.

E eles seguem até a próxima casa do zodíaco. Em silencio.

B.o.P.e.++++

Missão: Passar pela Terceira Casa.

Nome do Barraco: Casa de Gêmeos.

Nome do Vagabundo: Saga e Kanon (?)  
Nota do Capitão: Que nomes fodidos são esses?!.

Descendentes criminais: Roubo, Assassinato, Tortura, etc.

_A Casa de Gêmeos._

Na casa de Gêmeos o Capitão dividiu os homens em dois grupos. Três deles entrariam no tempo enquanto outros três passaram por volta dele avaliando o local.

Dentro do templo entraram Cap. Nascimento, Aspira Matias e Aspira Neto.

... E ficaram lá por alguns minutos até entenderem que a saída... Não era saída!

Demorou (e muito ¬¬) até perceberem que estavam dentro de um labirinto!

Neto: O que faremos capitão????

Cap. Nascimento: Vamos botar essa p toda abaixo, c!

Matias: Mas e se houver quem more aqui?! O custo vai ser pesado!

Cap. Nascimento: Põe na conta do Papa!

Matias: E se o Papa não quiser pagar?

Cap. Nascimento: Então eu cobro com os serviços da tua mãe! Mexa-se logo, aspirante de merda! Quero terminar essa p hoje!

Como desejado, Cap. Nascimento e seus homens fizeram um buraco estrondoso na casa; desabando-se em seguida. E seguiram rapidamente até a próxima casa; agora com todos os homens reunidos.

E uma conta enorme pro Papa bancar...


	2. Vai pegar você Vai pegar você

B.o.P.e.++++

Missão: Passar pela Quarta Casa.

Nome do Barraco: Casa de Câncer.

Nome do Vagabundo: Mascara da Morte (?)  
Descendentes criminais: Assassinato, Tortura, Feitiçaria.

_Casa de Câncer_

Sinais de concordância e ágeis eles entraram bruscamente deixando um desperto canceriano surpreso tanto pela entrada daqueles mortais em seu templo quanto pelo fato de que muitos deles não se importavam com a decoração tanto quanto _macabra_ dentro de sua casa.

Dois homens numa fração de segundos amarraram seus pulsos e tornozelos e o puseram de joelhos no chão.

Enquanto o rodearam, um deles se aproximou e pôde sair daquele transe.

Cap. Nascimento: Senhor 04, onde está seu mestre?

MDM: Quem é você, maldito?!

POF!!! Cap. Nascimento lasca dois belos tapas nas faces do Mascara!

Cap. Nascimento: Responda essa p e eu te deixo livre. Não estou querendo te machucar, você está me entendendo?

MDM: Vá se ferrar!

Cap. Nascimento: Coloquem ele no saco!

MDM segurado por alguns homens, tem a cabeça colocada dentro do saco plástico e sufoca durante minutos até o soltarem à base da paulada.

Cap.Nascimento: A onde está seu mestre, bandidinho filho da p!?!

MDM:... Não sei...

Cap. Nascimento: Senta o dedo nessa p!!

MDM: NÃAAAAAAAAOOO!!! ELE ESTÁ NO SALÃO DO GRANDE MESTRE!

Aspira: Esses filhos da p só falam na base da porrada!

Os soldados soltam MDM que está traumatizado, mas mesmo com o orgulho ferido ainda se atreve a ameaçá-los!!!

MDM: EU JURO QUE LEVAREI A TODOS PARA O QUINTO DOS INFERNOS!!!!!

Cap. Nascimento: Os homens do B.O.P.E. não teme o inferno. O inferno que teme a chegada do B.O.P.E.

Satanás: É verdade!

E eles se vão; deixando um cavaleiro sedento de vingança para trás.

B.o.P.e.++++

Missão: Passar pela Quinta Casa.

Nome do Barraco: Casa de Leão.

Nome do Vagabundo: Aiolia (?)

Descendentes criminais: Tem a boca muito longe da minha...

Cap. Nascimento: A sra. Está de sacanagem comigo, sra. Autora?

Eu: Não, senhor.

Cap. Nascimento: A sra. Por acaso acha que eu estou de brincadeira nessa p, sra. Autora?

Eu: Por favor, capitão... Eu sou estudante ;;

Cap. Nascimento: Você é o quê?

Eu:... Sou estudante.

Caras do BOPE: Ahhhh... É estudante!

Algumas horas depois...encima de uma maca teclando pelo notebook Depois de muitos tapas e socos (e choros vindos da minha parte), o Cap. Nascimento se cansa de me bater e me deixa voltar a escrever...

_Casa de Leão _

Aiolia estava no quarto tomando um pote de sorvete de chocolate para aliviar a dor de barriga quando arrombam sua porta quase o fazendo engolir a colher!

Aiolia: Zeus!! Quem são vocês?!?!?!

Cap. Nascimento: Bom dia, filho. Quero permissão pra revistar seu templo. Posso ficar a vontade?

Aiolia:... Acho que sim.

Aspira: Como assim você acha?

Soldado: Ih... Olha só capitão. Só essa armadura aqui vale mais que meu som!(e meu carro... e minha casa... e minha esposa... e a irmã gostosa da minha esposa...).

Cap. Nascimento: De onde vem essa armadura, filho?

Aiolia:... Não faço idéia.

Aspira: Não faz idéia o c!

Soldado 2: Tudo em ordem aqui, capitão!

Cap. Nascimento: Filho, vou levar sua armadura e seu pote de sorvete.

Aiolia: NÃO!!! POR FAVOR!!! O POTE DE SORVETE NÃO!!!!!!!

Neto: Há-há se f seu merda!!!!!

Aiolia até tentou impedir, mas acabou levando um chute na virilha. Os homens de preto também podem jogar sujo!!(e fazerem isso parecer legal!).

B.o.P.e.++++

Missão: Passar pela Sexta Casa.

Nome do Barraco: Casa de Virgem.

Nome do Vagabundo: Shaka (?)

Descendentes criminais: Vagabundo/Desocupado.

_Casa de Virgem_

Shaka estava meditando (cortaram a TV a cabo dele) sossegado na saída de seu templo quando senti presenças andando por sua casa; Sem temores e permanecendo de olhos fechados senti algumas aproximações do seu lado esquerdo e direito. Estava cercado!

Shaka: Quem são e como ousam entrar no templo do Cavaleiro de Virgem?

Matias: Não interessa quem somos veado do c. Interessa que vamos botar pra f nessa p se você não sair da frente!

Soldado: Capitão, o 06 está dormindo...

Cap. Nascimento: O sr. Está dormindo, sr. O6?

Shaka: Não me chamo 06 e...

Cap. Nascimento: O sr. Está com soninho, sr. O6?

Shaka: Eu não...

Cap. Nascimento: Soldado, passa a granada aqui pra mim!

E o Cap. Nascimento retira o pino da granada e entrega pra Shaka que até aquele momento mantinha os olhos fechados, agora abriu-os sem ter certeza do que fazer e olhando pra granada na sua mão.

Shaka: O que é isso?!

Cap. Nascimento: Sr. 06 se o sr. deixar essa granada cair explodirá seu templo, SE explodirá e explodirá essa p toda! O sr. vai dormir, sr. 06?

Shaka: Não, senhor...

Cap. Nascimento: Estamos todos confiando no sr., sr. 06!!

Soldado virando-se pro Capitão: Vamos sair daqui antes que ele exploda essa p!

Shaka é levantado e jogado para o outro lado de sua casa; O Cap. Nascimento estava lá há muito tempo e já estava ficando cansado daquelas escadarias!!

* * *

Céus! Demorou mais foi! Muito obrigada pelos reviews Jacj, Paty-kun, 'Ana-desu', Pure-Petit Cat e Josiane Veiga! Fico feliz que estejam gostando (e por terem tido a coragem de lerem isso ¬¬) uhauahauahuahuahuahauhau! No próximo capitulo que já estou escrevendo vem às próximas casas zodiacais!

Obrigada novamente e até mais! n.n


	3. Muro de concreto! Bom de derrubar

**Nota Rápida: **_Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que tenham se dado ao trabalho de lerem isto; Vocês são muito gentis! Aos comentários e aos que estejam acompanhando. Muito obrigada!_

_O treco demorou porque a autora travou! \o uhuahuahauhauahuahauha rimou!!!_

Por via de algumas observações o lance do "Descendentes"criminais – que no correto seria- "Antecedentes" criminais. Explicando: Foi um erro PROPOSITAL u.u eu tava querendo testar vocês XD

(...)

...Colou?!

Não!!!

Ok... Corrigindo então! 

* * *

B.o.P.e.++++

Missão: Passar pela Sétima Casa.  
Nome do Barraco: Casa de Libra.  
Nome do Vagabundo: Dohko (?)  
Antecedentes criminais: Nenhum (suspeito2)

_Casa de Libra_

Os homens de preto entraram atentos e silenciosos no templo de Libra, vasculhando o lugar com olhar – menos o aspira Matias que estava limpando a lente do seu óculos - O soldado que vinha na frente fez sinal para que todos seguissem e perto de atravessarem a casa eis que surge o cavaleiro de Aquário. Kamus caminhando elegantemente balançando aqueles cabelos sedosos com aquele porte de homem másculo e viril e com aqueles olhos tão brilhantes quanto...

Leitores homens: Já chega... ¬¬  
Autora: ... Foi mal! XD

Continuando... Kamus olhou para os caras do BOPE, os caras do BOPE olharam para o Kamus, sete bebês nasceram em Tóquio, 250 no Brasil e o soldado mandou o cavaleiro deitar no chão.

Kamus: São os enviados de Hades!!!  
Soldado: Deita no chão, vagabundo!!!

Quatro dos seis homens voaram pra cima do cavaleiro e ele pôde finalmente deitar no chão.

Cap. Nascimento se aproxima.

Cap. Nascimento: Pelo que me consta... O sr. não pertence a essa p.  
Kamus: Eu vim ver Hyoga! Onde ele está?!  
Neto: Xiiii... Capitão, ele veio ver o namorado dele!  
Soldado 2: Pqp... Além de só ter homem nessa p...  
Kamus: É melhor irem embora agora!  
Cap. Nascimento: O sr. acha que nós temos medo do sr., sr 011?! O sr. não passa de um fanfarrão!!  
Matias: Saída livre, capitão!  
Soldado3: Me livro nele?  
Cap. Nascimento: Não. Leva o filho da p pra cima. O sr. sabe voar, sr 011?...

Se Kamus não sabia, aprendeu naquele dia.

B.o.P.e.++++

Missão: Passar pela Oitava Casa.  
Nome do Barraco: Casa de Escorpião.  
Nome do Vagabundo: Milo (?)  
Antecedentes criminais: Assassino de Aluguel.

_  
Casa de Escorpião._

Milo andava de um lado para o outro, estava tricotando e sentiu uma pontada forte no peito!... Sem querer ele havia se picado com a própria unha. Mas então, ouviu um grito colossal vindo da casa de Libra e pensou em Kamus que provavelmente estava dando uma lição no cavaleiro de bronze!

"O ganso miserável se f dessa vez!".

Pensando nisso ele resolveu voltar para o tricô tomando mais cuidado dessa vez. Mas mal se sentou na poltrona sua porta foi arrombada e surgiu por ela uns seis homens fortemente armados e equipados, apontando pra sua testa suas armas. O instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto e só deu tempo dele rapidamente levantar os braços pro alto e gritar:

Milo: POR FAVOR!! SOU HOMEM DE FAMILIA!!

Cap. Nascimento: Soldado, passa a 12 aqui pra mim.

Milo que abaixando os braços perguntando que diabos ele estava fazendo continuou sentado.

Milo: Vocês são os caras do SWAT?!

Caras do SWAT: Um dia seremos tão bons quanto o BOPE!  
Caras do Bope: NUNCA SERÃO!!

Cap. Nascimento: SWAT o c sr. 08! O sr. está de brincadeira comigo?  
Milo: Não sr; Pelo contrário! Eu até gostei dessa roupa! BOPE, não é?! Como eu posso fazer parte de vocês?  
Soldado: Aprenda a manusear um saco plástico.

Soldado2 dá uma vasculhada rápida pelo local e conduz os outros a seguirem.

Milo se levanta e começa a ir com os caras também, mas o Cap. Nascimento o segura pelo colarinho e lhe distribui quatro belos tapas:

Cap. Nascimento: Você não é caveira!! Você é moleque!!

E joga o cavaleiro de escorpião num canto qualquer.

Milo se encolhe e abraça os próprios joelhos:

Milo:... Os caras do SWAT seriam mais gentis..

B.o.P.e.++++

Missão: Passar pela Nona Casa.  
Nome do Barraco: Casa de Sagitário.  
Nome do Vagabundo: Aiolos (?)  
Antecedentes criminais: Seqüestrador.

_Casa de Sagitário._

Templo vazio os homens continuavam andando em silencio...

Soldado1: Capitão... Isso vai dar merda.  
Cap. Nascimento: Quer desistir, soldado? A essa altura do campeonato quer desistir?  
Soldado1: Capitão, a casa ta vazia... Ninguém esta sabendo que estamos subindo... Não avisei a patroa que ia demorar...  
Cap. Nascimento: Então pega teus homens e pode descer!  
Soldado1: Que isso, capitão...  
Cap. Nascimento: Está com medinho soldado? Pega teus homens e desce!

E o soldado se distancia para falar com teus homens quando pisa em falso e um buraco se abre sobre seus pés. Ele cai.

Soldado1:...Bela dedução ¬¬  
Autora: Eita povo que nunca está satisfeito!  
Soldado1: O quê?!  
Autora:... Nada não, eu disse que amo você XD

Os outros homens rapidamente se aproximam do buraco certificando-se que o soldado1 estava bem.

Soldado1: Venham ver isso!

E eles se jogam sem pensar duas vezes. Todos reunidos observam o lugar.

Cap. Nascimento: Esses filhos da p não têm o que inventar.  
Matias: Capitão! Tem algo escrito na parede!  
Cap. Nascimento: Aspira, leia!  
Aspira: "_Aos caveiras que aqui chegarem, confio Atena aos seus cuidados. _

PS: Mas quem continua mandando nessa p aqui sou eu!

Com carinho, Cavaleiro de Sagitário". 

Soldado2: Vamos embora, sr.  
Neto: Ta com pressa?  
Soldado2: É que eu sou médium-sensitivo e estou sentindo a presença de um espírito aqui!

Mas antes de partirem uma imensa luz envolve todo o local e a armadura de sagitário se faz presente.

Soldado3: Capitão, o que faremos com isso?  
Cap. Nascimento pegando uma flecha de ouro: Eu já estou cansado de trabalhar com faca na caveira e nada na carteira.  
Soldado1: A assa é minha!

E eles dividem entre eles a armadura de ouro de sagitário.

Policial também tem família! Também tem que se sustentar!

* * *

Agora sim! Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que tiraram alguns minutinhos para lerem isto daqui! Aos se deram ao trabalho de comentar: Sharon Apple (eu agradeço as sugestões da continuação, mas vou passar essa bola pra outro! Minhas sessões de travamento criativo estão cada vez piores! Oo to ficando pior que mula empacada! Uahauhauahuahau), Kikasama, Lune Kuruta, Saga de pijama, Maia Sorovar (uahuahauahuahauha... e ele sempre dá a desculpa que está sofrendo muita pressão ;;) Josiane Veiga (Josiane se você tem algum amor por suas amigas, por favor não faça isso! Elas não merecem sofrer desse jeito! vestígios da minha super alta-estima), Pure-Petit Cat (Então... O Saga e o Kanon não estavam no templo não. Mas o mestre armou aquilo para quem entrasse na casa. No caso, os caras de preto XD) Pandora-Amamiya, Cindy-shan (eu me recuperei bem... eu até fui reclamar, mas ele disse que tapinha de amor não dói ¬¬) e Paty-kun ! Muito obrigada pelos reviews!!!

Próximo capitulo últimas casas... Seja o que tiver que ser! \o

Até mais!


	4. Missão dada

**Nota da Autora**: Gomenasai! Atrasei nem por falta de tempo; mas por pura falta de inspiração. Espero que me desculpem, mas não adianta forçar; O texto não fica legal... A história não se encaixa... Se for para postar alguma coisa que seja na medida do aceitável.

... Espero que entendam e que possam terminar de lerem esse bagaço... O ultimo capitulo finalmente \Oo/

Obrigada a todos por lerem e vem acompanhando e a todos aos review mandados!

Boa leitura!

* * *

B.o.P.e. 

Missão: Passar pela Décima Casa.  
Nome do Barraco: Casa de Capricórnio.  
Nome do Vagabundo: Shura (?)  
Antecedentes criminais: Assassino/Fanático.

_Casa de Capricórnio_

No templo de capricórnio seu cavaleiro acariciava com carinho o tamanho de sua tão querida e majestosa espada. A maior dentre todos os outros cavaleiros do zodíaco.

Cavaleiros: Isso não é verdade!!!!  
Autora: Não foi o que me disseram... XD

Enfim, Shura estava tão entretido que só notou que havia visitas em sua casa quando as mesmas chutaram muito delicadamente suas costelas.

Neto: Encosta na parede c!  
Shura¿Qué es usted?!!  
Soldado3: Filho da p é paraguaio! Vendedor de muamba!  
Shura: Paraguaio é o c brasileiro de _mierda_! Soy español!  
Soldado2: Tem cara de paraguaio...  
Shura: Y usted, favelado?!  
Autora: Uhu! É nóis zona leste!! \o  
Todos: ¬¬  
Cap. Nascimento: Não vou sair dessa p tão cedo.

Shura se revolta com os soldados "brasuka" do BOPE e ergue sua Excalibur.

Shura: INFELIZES! SENTIRAM O CORTE DA MINHA ESPADA!

Cap. Nascimento: Fatiou, passou! Sumam com o paraguaio!  
Matias olhando mortal pro Shura: Vai virar estatística!!!

Shura apanha igual um condenado antes de ser jogado escadaria abaixo.

Shura: ATENA ME SALVARÁ!!!  
Kurumada: Desculpe rapaz; Ela só salva o Seiya.  
Shura: _Brasileiros_ de _mierda_... ¬¬

_Shura se alia ao novo Índice de Mortalidade..._

Agora eles seguem até a próxima casa zodiacal.

B.o.P.e. 

Missão: Passar pela Décima Primeira Casa.  
Nome do Barraco: Casa de Aquário.  
Nome do Vagabundo: Kamus (?)  
Antecedentes criminais: Nenhum (suspeito 3)

_Casa de Aquário  
_

Os homens de preto passam pelo templo de Aquário ligeiros sem maiores preocupações por já terem tido o prazer de se livrarem de seu dono: Kamus. Que agora descansava eternamente comendo pão com nutella sentado numa nuvem.

Yaoistas Fanáticas: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAAAAAAAAAOOO!! E O MILO??????  
Autora: Xi... Desta vez não rola... (perdendo metade dos leitores )¬¬

Enfim, tendo em vista o templo vazio eles seguem rapidamente para a última casa zodiacal. A do cavaleiro de Peixes.

B.o.P.e. 

Missão: Passar pela Décima Segunda Casa.  
Nome do Barraco: Casa de Peixes.  
Nome do/a Vagabundo/a: Afrodite (?)  
Antecedentes criminais: Assassino/a.

_Casa de Peixes_

Os soldados se posicionam antes de entrarem no templo passando por cada canto, esperando o encontro surpresa com seu morador.

Afrodite estava regando algumas flores que ficavam encima da janelinha do seu banheiro enquanto cantarolava animado como lhe era de costume.

Afrodite: LUA DE CRISTAL QUE ME FAZ SONHAR! FAZ DE MIM ESTRELA QUE EU JÁ SEI BRILHAAAAR!

Ouvindo a cantoria de Afrodite, eles se armam na parte de fora do banheiro.

Cap. Nascimento: A sra. poderia sair dessa p sra. 012?!  
Afrodite: E-U-N-Ã-O-A-C-R-E-D-I-T-O!!! Os Gogo-boys que pedi semana passada chegaram!!!

PLAFH! Fez o som da tapa que o cavaleiro de Peixes levou.

Afrodite: Mais que atrevimento é esse?!?!?!  
Cap. Nascimento: A Sra. É uma brincalhona, sra. 012!!  
Afrodite: Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou mulher! Sou um homem!  
Soldado3: A vagabunda ta drogada.  
Soldado2: Não... O filho da p é homem mesmo! É só olhar pro volume das calças dele.

Todos: Iihhhhh...  
Soldado2: Não que eu repare! Sou homem!  
Afrodite: E daí?! Eu também!  
Cap. Nascimento: O sr. É um gay sr. 012!  
Soldado1: Não dá pra confiar nessa gente!

Matias que ouvia todo aquele absurdo calado se manifestou.

Cap. Nascimento: Fala aspira!  
Matias: Eu acho que vocês estão tendo uma idéia muito superficial daquilo que realmente é. Pois, eu tenho um amigo que É GAY, o melhor amigo dele também É GAY e eles são pessoas honestíssimas.  
Neto: DE QUEM VOCÊ TA FALANDO???  
Autora: Na minha Fanfic não tem preconceito não!! Podem parar!  
Cap. Nascimento: A sra. gosta de apanhar, sra. Autora?  
Autora: ... Não sr.  
Afrodite: Vocês são uns animais! Nunca deixarei que passem pelas últimas escadarias se é o que pretendem!  
Cap. Nascimento: Nunca?  
Afrodite: Nunca!!!  
Capitão Nascimento: Tirem à calça dele.  
Soldado3: Agora que ele não deixa mesmo...

Os soldados agarram o cavaleiro de Peixes e se apressam para lhe tirar a calça. Enquanto isso, Capitão Nascimento pega uma flecha de ouro da Armadura de Sagitário...

Afrodite: O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COM ISSO???

Capitão Nascimento: O sr. Vai retirar aquelas p daquelas rosas do c do nosso caminho, sr. 012?  
Afrodite:...  
Capitão Nascimento: Segurem ele!

Afrodite: NÃO!!! EU TIRO!!!! EU TIRO!!!! EU JURO POR ZEUS QUE TIRO!!!

O cavaleiro de Peixes é solto e tremendo dos pés até o último fio de cabelo se veste rapidamente.

Afrodite: Me sigam por favor, cavalheiros gentis e nobres.

Os homens do BOPE seguem Afrodite que os leva até a última escadaria e com seu cosmo e poder e uma Micro UZI (importada de Israel!) apontada na nuca, retira todas as Rosas Diabólicas Reais dos degraus e permite a subida dos soldados.


	5. É missão cumprida

B.o.P.e. 

Missão Final: Passar pelo Salão do Grande Mestre  
Nome do Vagabundo: Saga (?)  
Antecedentes criminais: Assassino/ Psicopata/ Sociopata/ Ditador/ Torturador/ Golpista/ Etc... 

_Salão do Grande Mestre_

O Grande Mestre estava sentado de pernas pro ar em seu trono, sentindo-se com raiva e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Com raiva porque ansiava logo matar o inútil do Seiya (ele havia assistido WWE noite passada e queria testar novos golpes) e feliz porque estaria finalmente dando fim a tão quanto, se não mais, inútil Saori.

Iria se livrar de dois pesos mortos num único dia!

...Isso se não começassem a atirar em seu salão.

Saga: AQUELA ANTA VIROU TERRORISTA!!!

Rapidamente se joga atrás do trono fugindo das balas perdidas.

Neto: Se escondendo seu merda?!

Neto agarra Saga pelo colarinho e retira sua mascara. Enquanto isso dois soldados revistam o Salão do Grande Mestre.

Cap. Nascimento: o sr. Sr. Saga é um fanfarrão!! Financia essa p toda e depois nós temos que vir até aqui limpar as merdas que você faz!!

Cap. Nascimento começa a distribuir chutes e socos no Grande Mestre que tenta se defender inutilmente.

Saga: AHHHHHHHH!!! SOCORROOOO!!KANOOOOOON!!!ATENAAAAAA!!! Ops...

Cap. Nascimento aumenta a variedade de socos, quase perdendo a razão, Neto o segura.

Neto: Deixa pra mim também, capitão!  
Saga: Você não vai tocar em mim seu gordo!!!  
Cap. Nascimento: Cala a boca filho da p! Isso não é gordura! –apontando para a barriga do Neto - É verme!  
Neto: Pô, capitão... ç.ç

Saga permanece sentado no chão suportando a hemorragia interna.

Cap. Nascimento: O sr. sr. Xerife, vai sair deste santuário e será agora.  
Saga: Eu nunca sairei daqui!! Prefiro a morte!!

Capitão Nascimento dá um sorrisinho debochado antes de responder:

Cap. Nascimento: Eu não disse que o sr. sairia daqui vivo.

Saga com os olhos nebulosos somente respondeu:

Saga: Snif... snif... Por favor... Na cara não pra não estragar a beleza.

Missão Concluída; os homens do B.O.P.E. descem as 12 casas zodiacais e se dirigem até Atena ainda estirada no chão

Os quatro cavaleiros de bronze estavam sentados juntos, formando um circulo envolta ao corpo de Saori. Em total silencio olhavam um pra cara do outro e mal se mexiam.

Matias: Estão orando pela vitima?  
Tatsume: Não! Snif... snif.. Esses infelizes estão brincando de _vaca-amarela_!  
Seiya: Vocês voltaram!  
Hyoga: Há Seiya! Você comeu o coco da vaca!!!  
Shiryu: Um dia meu mestre ancião me disse que o coco da vaca pode ser muito nutritivo.

Todos olham pro Shiryu.

Shun: Vocês conseguiram derrotar os 12 cavaleiros de ouro e o grande mestre?! Como?  
Tatsume: Isso não interessa seu inútil! A pobre menina Saori ainda sofre muito!  
Seiya: Báh! Uma flechinha no mamilo?! Isso não é nada! Uma vez eu prendi bem no zíper da minha calça meu...  
Shiryu: CALA A BOCA, SEIYA!!!  
Seiya: Mais Shiryu! Aquilo doeu!! Tenho até uma cicatriz! Quer ver depois?  
Shun: Seiya, agora não é o momento!  
Cap. Nascimento: Qual o problema da piranha?  
Hyoga: A flecha está travada no mamilo dela.  
Shiryu: Você ainda responde Hyoga... ç.ç

Os soldados do BOPE começam a entrar em seus carros prontos para partirem.

Matias: ... Missão dada é missão comprida. Vamos embora daqui.

Tatsume se desespera: NÃO!! VOCÊS PRECISAM SALVAR A MENINA SAORI!  
Cap. Nascimento: Eu cuido disso.

Cap. Nascimento com um "jeitinho brasileiro" simplesmente se agacha e retira de supetão a flecha do seio de Saori. Que acorda imediatamente devido a uma leve dor...

Saori: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! C!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tatsume chorando: Senhorita?! A senhorita está viva!  
Seiya: Cara, isso foi muito louco! Toca aqui \o  
Shiryu: Estou em estado de choque.  
Hyoga: Não vá ficar cego por causa disso, por favor...  
Saori: MALDITOS!!!! O QUE FIZERAM COMIGO??

Cap. Nascimento: Não precisa agradecer. Vamos indo homens. Quanto mais cedo sairmos desta porcaria melhor.

E os homens de pretos vão embora; deixando para trás quatro cavaleiros de bronze eufóricos, um mordomo com sérios problemas de personalidade e uma semi-deusa aleijada.

Seiya: Eles poderiam ter dado carona...  
Saori: Deviam ter me deixado morrer!!! (chorando muito)  
Shun: Nós bem que tentamos Saori.  
Hyoga: O que faremos agora?  
Shiryu: Ainda estou em estado de choque.  
Seiya: Estamos na Grécia... Vamos passear \o/  
Hyoga: Nah... Estou mais a fim de ir pra casa.  
Shun: Você não tem casa, Hyoga u.u  
Seiya: Nem mãe.  
Hyoga chorando: Não precisa lembrar... snif... snif... Mamãe..  
Shun: Você também não tem mãe, Seiya!  
Shiryu: Nenhum de nós tem.  
Todos: É...

Música de fundo:

_Não me diga mentirinhas dói demais,_

_Eu já sei que estou sozinha sem meus pais_

_Eles foram pra bem longe, esqueceram que nasci._

_Me deixaram sem carinho por aqui..._

_(chiquititas)_

Hyoga: Agora eu fiquei triste... Eu amo tanto a minha mãe.  
Saori: Foda-se a sua mãe! Tatsume!!! Energúmeno!!! Me tire daqui A-GO-RA!  
Tatsume: Sim senhorita!!!

E Tatsume vira de costas enquanto a Saori monta nele.

Saori: MEXAM-SE!!! Preciso viajar ainda hoje para restaurar parte do meu valioso corpo imaculado!

E os cavaleiros de bronze se postam a caminhar em ritmo acelerado, acampando Tatsume.

Seiya: Aquela flecha devia ter pegado na língua dessa ingrata.  
Shiryu: Devia ter pegado na minha orelha! Assim me poupava ouvir as besteiras que você fala.  
Shun: Hyoga você está legal?  
Hyoga: Não.  
Shun: Quer chorar?  
Hyoga: Não.  
Shun: Quer falar?  
Hyoga: Não.  
Shun: Quer que eu esfregue meu corpo no seu corpo?  
Hyoga: Nã... Er... Quando chegarmos na mansão.  
Shun: Ok. ;)  
Seiya: Shiryu... Você está legal?  
Shiryu: Vá se ferrar, Seiya. Minha praia não é essa.  
Seiya: Não sabe o que está perdendo...

E os cavaleiros de bronze voltam para a Mansão Kido felizes por terem comprido mais um missão.

Neto: Safada! Não nos dará nenhum crédito?!  
Soldado: Devíamos tê-la matado.  
Matias: Mas não fizemos...  
Cap. Nascimento: Quem poupa o lobo sacrifica a ovelha.  
Autora: O que diabos isso quer dizer?! Oo

_E a Autora se torna a nova aliada ao novo Índice de Mortalidade... _

_Autora: U-hu! Vou fazer companhia pro Shura!_

_Shura: Mierda..._

FIM

* * *

Anhá! Eu fico por aqui... Obrigada a todos que se puseram a ler ;; e mais uma vez a todos pelos comentários! Muito obrigada!

Fiquem todos com Deus; E até breve! \o


End file.
